stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Gregory Torkelson
Lieutenant Commander Gregory Torkelson 'was executive officer of Deep Space 3 as well as the Captain of starship USS Chimera in the mid-24th century. (Star Trek: Outpost) Starfleet careerEdit A as late as 2364, Lieutenant Gregory Torkelson was serving as Second Officer aboard the converted Miranda class light cruiser USS Remmington. He was quite content with his assignment, and had made friends. While he was not a fire chasing go-getter, he had potential, and was being guided and nurtured by his commanding officer, Capt Russell Steele. Lieutenant Torkelson was also a by the book officer, able to quote the regs, chapter and verse. It was these attributes that brought Torkelson to the attention of Admiral Bartholomew Thomas. The Admiral marked Torkelson as a "model officer" and arrainged for his reassignment to Deep Space Station Three. Torkelson was approved for promotion to Lieutenant Commander, and reassigned as DS3's Executive Officer, as well as Captain of the Oberth class starship USS Chimera. Tork initially lamented his new assignment, quietly complaining to himself, "I'm the Captain of a tug." (Star Trek Outpost episode 1 - What could be so bad?) Gregory Tokelson's introduction to DS3 occurred even before he arrived, while he was on approach to the station onboard the Mediteranean class Light Transport USS Gorgon. Having been given the conn, the Gorgon was towing a decommissioned Oberth class ship, the USS Leone, to the station for salvage and disposal. The Gorgon was met by an auxiliary craft from the the station. It was then that Commander Torkelson has his first encounter with Chimera's Chief of Engineering Master Chief Burt "Hard" Knox. After verifying that the ship was indeed the Leone, Knox tersely told him, "I'll take it." When Torkelson replied that the ship was to be delivered to the Station's Chief of Engineering Lieutenant Jennifer Forrestal, Knox replied that he was working for her. After releasing the Leone to Knox, and reporting to the station, he was met by an agitated LT Forrestal, who wanted to know why her instructions had been ignored. When Torkelson told her what happened, Forrestal retorted, "Master Chief Petty Officer Burt 'Hard' Knox works only for Master Chief Petty Officer Burt 'Hard' Knox!!" When he reported to the Station Commander, Captain Montaine Buchanan, and reported the incident, and informing him he was initiating an investigation, Buchanan ordered him to "Let it go." The Captain gave him a sternly worded caution that he was up for a position in the Starfleet Logistical Offices and "would not want anything to interfere with that." A few days following Torkelson reporting for duty, DS3 was visited by Task Force 51, under the command of Admiral Bartholomew Thomas. Ostensively, the Admiral was there for repair of an enginerring problem aboard his flagship, the Excelsior class starship the USS Joseph Kittinger. His real intent was revealed at the reception later that evening, when he asked for a private word with The Commander. Admiral Thomas told Torkelson that protecting the Thomas family name was extremely important to him. That he had a nephew graduating shortly from Starfleet Academy, "The idiot son of my idiot brother." The Admiral had identified Commander Torkelson as a "model officer". Though he had ambition, he lacked the sense of urgency that drove others to greatness.Spending his days grounded in rules and procedures, he needed Torkelson's help in mentoring his nephew. After identifying Torkelson as the "model officer", it was a simple matter to reassign him to the station and await the arrival of his nephew. Incensed, Torkelson replied, "I may not be a Tyrellian, or a Kirk, or a Thomas, but I am a good officer, and I have dedicated my career and my life to Starfleet, and I do not deserve to have you or anyone else manipulate me in this manner!" Commander Torkelson has tried to improve the quality of life at the station. When he and Lieutenant Forrestal presented a proposal to Captain Buchanan regarding repairs and upgrades to the station, Buchanan balked, telling them of the facilities "They are functional, they are adequate, and they will have to do!" He also threatened to shut down the station's sole antiquated holodeck, along with the recreation module, recycling and repurposing the components, and shutting down the space entirely. The situation took a turn when Captain Buchanan was injured and incapacitated following a turbolift accident. LCDR Torkelson took temporary command. Initially deciding to maintain the status quo. "This is Captain Buchanan's command, and I cannot take action I know or believe he would disapprove of." After much soul searching, as well as talking to Captain Steele, Torkelson siezed the initiative and requested the assistance of the 214th Construction Battalion in restoring the station to Starfleet standards. He also wanted to reopen the plaza, and show the locals "a friendlier face, not just a pair of eyes peering over the fence." He also recommended promotions for Lieutenant Forrestal, Ensign Kyle and Yeoman Tovar-Smith. When Captain Buchanan regained consciousness and was briefed by the Commander, he was beside himself, demanding he withdraw the promotion recommendations. Torkelson refused, stating that since he had not been returned to duty, he couldn't order him to do anything. He stood by his recommendations, and the plans to repair the station. Buchanan also forbade Torkelson from completing the engineering assessment ordered by him. RelationshipsEdit With his subordinates Lieutenant Exler Miscommunications with Lieutenant Forrestal aside, LT Renova Exler was the first friendly face Gregory Torkelson met after reporting to the station. She proved to be dependable and reliable in the first few days, giving him the quick and dirty on the ways and means of DS3 operations. As time progressed, she and Doctor Winston became Torkelson's closest confidants. She takes sinister pleasure in using some of her home planet's idioms in casual conversation. Following the death of her mentor, Sayzar Tyrellian, Torkelson has been concerned for her, as a friend, though not in any official capacity. Despite this he trusted her with command of the Chimera to transport Ambassador Briz Nemon to and from Melnora. Lieutenant Denali Karen Denali was Greg Torkelson's closest friend and confidante while he was serving aboard the USS Remington. When he got his orders to DS3 and the Chimera he offered to see if he could arrainge for her to come withhim. In no uncertain terms, she told him she had her own career and research to think about. Following Torkelson and Admiral Thomas' falling out following the Admiral's disclosure of the true nature of his reassignment, the Admiral decided to look for a "peace offering". After illegally reviewing Torkelson's communications records, he found Karen Denali. It was a simple matter to arrainge for her reassignment. After being informed by Captain Steele of her new assignment, Denali was furious. "I'm not going to follow him across the galaxy like some Meruvian puppy!" Captain tried to calm her down, but she merely shot back, "I am calmly thinking of all the pain I'm going to inflict on my dear friend who can't live without me so much he's ruining my life!" (episode 7 - To every season) When LT Exler referred to Commander Torkelson as Denali's 'boyfriend', she vehemently replied, "He's not my boyfriend! He's a nice guy, just a little akward socially. He's someone who needs a big sister." (episode 25 - One step forward, two steps back) When she first reported aboard Chimera, she was cold, bordering on disrespectful. Her animosity thawed after she discovered what really happened regarding her transfer she apologized at a party that evening, where she accidentally disclosed Torkelson's nickname of 'Tork' to the amusement of LT Exler and Dr Winston. Doctor Winston Torkelson first met Dr Winston following the rescue of the Ferengi from the FMS Profitable Venture. She, along with Renova Exler are Commander Torkelson's closest confidantes after his reassignment. Their friendship was not without stumbling blocks. Dr Winston had the persistent habit of finishing Torkelson's sentances for him. The two also had a bit of a falling out following her introduction to Betazoid Ambassador Briz Nemon. In the words of Medtech Giles, "I heard her, even through the bulkhead. Everyone in Sick Bay heard her. She practically chased Commander Torkelson all the way out of the burn unit.Then, he and the Doc retreated to office, where they had a brief, but loud discussion." (episode 25 - One step forward two steps back) With his peers Commander Twist Commander Pierce Lieutenant Commander Gant With his superiors Admiral Thomas After identifying Lieutenant Torkelson as the "model officer" to babysit his idiot nephew following his graduation from the Academy, Admiral Thomas promoted him and arrainged for his reassignment. A few days following his reassignment, The Admiral arrived at the station, officially to repair his flagship, the USS Joseph Kittinger. It was at the reception later that day when the Admiral pulled the Commander aside to discuss the true reason. He replied "Sir, you stand here and tell me that you pulled me away from an posting where I was fairly successful, and pulled me away from the people I care about, and sent me on, what you consider to be a dead-end assignment, because, in your assessment, I'm not flashy enough to have a real career in Starfleet, all to babysit your nephew, who is, by your own assessment, not high-quality Starfleet material, and probably shouldn't have graduated from the Academy in the first place. And apparently I'm supposed to be happy about this?" After the Admiral made a non-too-subtle threat regarding his future in Starfleet, Torkelson stormed off. The anomosity between the two officers began to ease slightly when Torkelson solicited the Admiral's help to stop the forensic examination of the Chimera, and to release Chief Knox from the brig, where Captain Buchanan had him detained following the discovery of unauthorized alien technology onboard Chimera. (Star Trek: Outpost episode 7 - To Every Season) Their relationship warmed to almost cordial following Captain Buchanan's turbolift accident, when he encouraged Commander Torkelson to take the initiative and "fix up the place a bit." Captain Buchanan The Captain appears to have a distrust, bordering on paranoia regarding his Executive Officer Greg Torkelson. While he considers him "an undisciplined young slacker with delusions of adequacy," he was convinced that Torkelson was trying to undermine his authority, and steal his command out from under him. Buchanan's fears were intensified when he discovered that morale, as well as efficiency on the station had increased under the temporary command of Greg Torkelson. (episode 33 - The Tell-tale Ferengi) Despite his initial attempts to show proper deference and respect, all the Captain ever gave in return was contempt, disdain, and animosity. Commander Torkelson came to realize what the DS3 crew had been dealing with. "If anyone deserves to a court-martial, it's Ca-not completed (Star Trek Outpost spisode (episode 7 - To Every season) Captain Steele 'Captain Taldeen Captain Taldeen did not solicit Lieutenant Commander Torkelson's input regarding his investigation into Deep Space 3, though Torkelson did solicit his following Chief Knox's incarceration courtesy of Captain Buchanan. Torkelson pressed the possibility that the Chief had been locked up, solely to impress the Captain, as well as Admiral Thomas. Captain Taldeen conceded the possibility, though he insisted he had nothing to do with arrainging the Chief's imprisonment. Torkelson impressed the Captain who "applauded him for his loyalty to his crew, especially in light of his recent arrival to the station." The Cptain also believed he was "An officer of fine character and ethics." ChronologyEdit * BackgroundEdit Gregory Torkelson is played by Robert Pepper in all his appearances in Star Trek: Outpost. Memorable QuotesEdit